


Relaxation

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, lin likes to eat pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Dorothea is stressed and Linhardt wants to help make his lady feel good and relax.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Relaxation

“Hey, Lin, wait what are you—?” She wasn’t necessarily complaining about him taking the lead, in fact, she was more turned on when he did. He had gently pushed her back against the sheets when she naturally tried to shift their positions for her to be on top when he had insisted otherwise. He had a plan for tonight. A plan that involved her.

“Let me take care of you tonight. You can’t be doing the work all the time, you know.”

Ugh. Damn him and that charming smile. She couldn’t say no to that. 

She had nodded with a small huff, still getting used to nights where she let herself bottom for him. It wasn’t too often, since she was still trying to get used to the idea and he often liked to watch her ride him anyway. It was a different change of pace too - she liked things nice and fast and he preferred it nice and slow. And once that middle ground had been found? Safe to say their sex life became much greater. 

And he always knew how to make her melt under his touch. He started out with gentle kisses along her jaw then down toward her neck. He chuckled when she immediately moved to expose more of it to him, kissing her weak spot against her pulse. Her breath hitched, a hand finding its way to his hair. What always surprised her about Linhardt too, was that he was gentle with his lovebites. He only inflicted pleasure - not pain, as her past partners have done. And he always loved leaving them in only places he could see - the parts of her neck her dress covered, under her supple breasts and around her nipples, her hips, and her inner thighs. 

“Lin..” She breathed out his name as he began to mark her, feeling the heat pool between her legs and the familiar wetness begin to grow. He was going to take his time with her - she knew that. She knew him. She had been having a difficult week and they hadn’t had much time to spend with each other until he made the first move in bed tonight. 

“I like when you wear my shirts to bed but I think tonight I prefer it off of you.” He remarks as he pulls away after leaving a final kiss at the red spot on her neck. “We can just lift it up if you want to instead - if you allow me to—“ 

“Less talking, more doing, Lin.” She huffed, guiding his hand under the shirt. He could lift it to expose her chest if he desired. She loved him and how proper he was but she was a little more than impatient and horny tonight. And he could only laugh softly as he lifted the material up and immediately cupped her breasts, giving them a squeeze and earning a groan out of that. 

He was growing hard as well but he didn’t pay much mind to his arousal - his focus was on Dorothea and her pleasure and enjoyment. 

He wrapped his lips around a nipple and gently tugged on it as his other hand massaged her breast. In response, Dorothea closed her eyes and hummed softly at the feeling. He always made her relaxed and very, very wet. He felt her arch her back into his touch, lips curving into a smile before he latched off and switched to her other breast. It was a part of her body she had grown to become self conscious of - alongside her rear, after the countless stares and unwanted touches she had gotten due to her size and curves from dirty nobles. Except Linhardt’s touch was different. His was gentle, loving, soft yet firm, and took the time to learn exactly what she enjoyed with how sensitive she was. And she loved it. He knew how to drive her wild and crave more. 

The kisses along her stomach were possibly one of her weakest. She always, without fail, twitched under the touches and squirmed as goosebumps formed on her skin. And it worked because he loved kissing her there. 

“Lin..” She groaned his name again, trying her best to be patient with him. But it had been awhile since they were able to be physically intimate with the other. 

“Hm.” A lone finger of his slid to the front of her panties and felt how damp they had become. It ghosted over her clit and she shuddered, lifting her hips in need of more. “Ah ah ah.” He shook his head and gently pushed her hips back down onto the bed. “This will be worth it. I promise.” And his heart always skipped a beat when he pulled off her panties and seeing exactly how wet Dorothea had become. 

“Goddess.” He whispered out, quickly moving downward between Dorothea’s thighs. His lips immediately started pressing kisses along her inner thighs, biting down gently and feeling the muscle tense underneath. And Linhardt kept that pattern for both thighs before his lips wrapped around her swollen clit without warning. 

“Oh fucking—!” She gasped out a curse, finally feeling a sense of relief as she felt Lin exactly where she wanted him to be. He kept a hold on her hips as his mouth got to work. 

His tongue trailed against her folds, moving in slow strides as his nose nudged her clit. Her hand gripped his hair, her soft moans filling the room. Seeing his head between her thighs was always such a sight for her to see - none of the nobles she had slept with before cared for oral on her. She normally had to get herself off after they blew their load. And it would often be alone, rubbing her clit, sometimes fingering herself to just feel filled again to chase the orgasm she was often denied. 

If she were honest, sleeping with Linhardt the first time had made her nervous. Their relationship had blossomed from friends, to best friends, to suddenly developing deeper feelings she was afraid of having. He would never be interested in someone like her. But on the night they had been staying in her room, sharing peach sorbet they had taken from the dining hall, when he confessed to her so casually, she felt like it was a dream. He was so laid back and she never thought too much into their dates before that night. He had even laughed when she admitted she never thought she’d fall this hard. And they kissed. And he never pushed her to have sex. He was patient with her. And they started slow with gentle touches, gentle kisses, gentle words and didn’t judge for the scars across her body. Linhardt made sure she orgasmed every time and it was so overwhelming. Once he had learned her body and what made her tremble, she started having some of the best orgasms she’s ever had in her life. He cared for her. He  _ loved  _ her. And she loved him. And it made sex, making love with him, so incredibly good. 

“Lin—“ She whined and threw her head back onto the pillows with a huff when he pulled off, only giving her folds small, kittenlike licks, as her thighs quivered around his head. Damn it. He was going to be a tease about this, wasn’t he?

“Yes, my love?” He had glanced up, moving a hand up her body to squeeze her breast as he pressed a kiss to her swollen clit. 

“You.. You are being a tease. Goddess. Just—“ She tried moving her hips against his mouth again but he only shook his head and chuckled in response, keeping her hips in place. 

“Ah ah ah, I’m in charge here. Let me take care of you.” Then his lips started placing kisses along her, hearing her gasp in response. 

He pushed his tongue in slowly but deeply, tasting her and relishing in her. He could never get tired of her. He could spend the entire day between her thighs just like this if he could. He would give up an afternoon nap just to be with his Dorothea, in a sexual setting or not. 

He could also spend the afternoon with her sitting on his face or watching her ride him or making love. He was in love with Dorothea and every inch of her. 

“Mmh, Lin…” She started moaning out his name and her grip tightened in his hair when he started thrusting his tongue into her faster. The heat was pooling in her core, getting ready to burst, as her walls started to clench around his tongue. He was determined to lick up every drop she had to offer. And she huffed in frustration when he pulled away again to lick slowly at her outer folds. “I’m so close, Lin, come on..” Another moan emitted from her and he could feel himself twitch in response, still in the confines of his nightwear. 

And eventually, he listened and thrusted his tongue back in and felt her thighs clenching around his head. Then, he left a long and languid lick with the flat of his tongue up to her clit and wrapped his lips around the swollen nub, sucking hard with a moan, bringing her to orgasm. 

She moaned his name as her back arched off the bed, thighs quivering as she came with one of the most intense orgasms she’s had in awhile. And Linhardt didn’t stop there. He used his tongue to prolong her orgasm, taking in all she had to offer before pushing two fingers into her wet heat, drawing out a sharp gasp from Dorothea. 

“Lin…” Dorothea began to squirm under him, feeling his tongue against her sensitive clit and fingers pressing oh so  _ right  _ against her gspot. He knew how to turn her into putty. If he kept this up, she would spill over once again and much quicker than her first orgasm. 

If there was anything Dorothea had to pinpoint that made Linhardt stand out - it was his hands and absolutely knowing the best ways to make her feel great. And this was the perfect example. He loved to finger her nice and slow and she absolutely loved to be fingered. However, this time, he wasn’t taking it slow and quickly working her to a second orgasm, his fingers buried inside her up to his knuckle. 

“Fuck, Lin, fuck I’m— Augh!” Her second orgasm washed over her and her body trembled with the force of it. She clenched and throbbed around his fingers as she coated him, cumming in more intense waves than her first. And he almost came just from the feeling and sounds of her falling apart. 

He pulled away from her, knowing when Dorothea couldn’t take anymore and always marveled at seeing his coated fingers as he pulled them from her core. 

“Babe..” Dorothea whined, wanting a kiss from him, wanting to hold him.

Instead, first, he made a show of licking and sucking his fingers clean and she didn’t waste any time in undoing his sleep pants, pulling them down enough to expose him. Her thumb swiped across his tip, seeing he was already dripping precum and his hips bucking into her hand as a result. She was quick to jerk him off as he sucked his fingers clean, moaning and thrusting into her hand. He was hard and seeking relief, dripping precum onto her lower abdomen. And it didn’t take long for him to finish, leaning forward and moaning out as he came onto her stomach. 

Their kiss right after was breathless, needy, messy, and perfect. 

“Wow.” He whispered against her lips, his in a smile of his own. Seeing Dorothea in her bliss? Always made his heart skip a beat in his chest. “You’re the most beautiful woman and I get to call you mine.” He kissed her jaw softly, noticing she was on the verge of falling asleep now. Good. That was his intention. And hopefully she would sleep through the night. 

And she would - after he cleaned up the mess on her stomach and settled for sleep. He knew how to make her relaxed enough for such a thing and she was lucky to be in love with a man and be loved by a man who cared so deeply about her.

**Author's Note:**

> haha.. they are such a rarepair but so good together. hope this was enjoyed!


End file.
